Sentinels
:Not to be confused with Sentients. Sentinels are hovering companions that follow their Tenno masters around and assist in various ways, dependent on the precepts used to program them. It is possible to program sentinels with precepts, or skill mods, that can turn a sentinel into an attack drone or a support drone. Sentinels can also accommodate other mods which, for the most part, function similarly to Warframe mods. Sentinels, like weapons and Warframes, level up with affinity. They have health, shields, armor, a personal weapon, and energy reserves. They can be targeted separately from their Tenno master and, upon death, do not revive for the rest of the mission, unless their master dies and spends a Revive or the sentinel has Regen precept installed. Enemies tend to target a Warframe first, but may target the sentinel if it acquires threat. Sentinels come with their own weapons, taking up two of sentinel slots (independent from warframe and weapon slots) with an additional pair of slots costing to purchase. All Sentinels will come with two mods specific to their type. Sentinels have four polarity slots, an Orokin Reactor upgrade slot, and can be Polarized with a Forma. Sentinel Weapons Sentinels can equip other sentinel's weapons, for example, Wyrm can equip Carrier's Sweeper instead of its usual Laser Rifle. (Excluding Helios's Deconstructor) However, the only way to get another sentinel's weapon is to craft that particular sentinel to retrieve their specific weapon. Note that selling all of your Sentinels, while leaving mods in at least one's weapon, will stop you from equipping the mods on its weapon to another weapon. Be wary to remove all mods from the weapons before selling the Sentinel. Once you have obtained one Sentinel weapon, you cannot sell it if it is the only Sentinel weapon in your inventory. Sentinel Mods There are exclusive Sentinel Mods for each Sentinel. Only Shade can use the mods Ghost and Revenge, Wyrm has Crowd Dispersion and Warrior, Dethcube has Swift Deth and Vaporize, Carrier has Vacuum and Striker, Djinn has Thumper and Fatal Attraction and Helios has Targeting Receptor and Investigator. There are 10 precept mods slots and 9 possible mods for those slots. All sentinel weapons have unlimited ammo. Mods that affect the rate of fire, base damage, multishot or add elemental damage all work like on normal weapons of the same type. Reload speed affects the cooldown, or pause, between shots fired by Shade's burst laser pistol or Wyrm's laser rifle. Sentinel weapons use normal weapon mods, using the same rules as normal weapons e.g. Dethcube's Machine Rifle can use all Rifle mods. However, a weapon mod cannot be used in both a player's active weapon and their sentinel's. For this reason, mod duplicates may be needed if one wishes to use the same type of mod for their sentinel and their primary weapon (e.g. any shotgun and Carrier's Sweeper). Tips A basic build for your Sentinel is as follows: *Vacuum, Ghost, Crowd Dispersion or Vaporize should go in the highest priority slot. *Regen should go in the next highest priority slot. *Fatal Attraction, Crowd Dispersion, Ghost (IF the highest priority slot was taken) or Investigator should go in the next highest priority slot. *Swift Deth, Warrior, Striker, Thumper or Targeting Receptor should go in the lowest priority slot. *Coolant Leak, Guardian or Sanctuary can be placed in any mod slot as its effect inherently passive, thus it is not affected by (nor does it interfere with) priority. Notes * A Sentinel will not attack enemies unless its respective precept mod is equipped (Wyrm's Warrior, Dethcube's Swift Deth, Shade's Revenge, Carrier's Striker, Djinn's Thumper and Helios' Targeting Receptor). * Whenever a Sentinel kills an enemy, the player only receives Warframe experience from the kill. Even if the player assisted in the kill, no weapon experience is awarded. Any experience gained through Affinity Orbs and Challenge rewards will be shared across all equipment. * While using Nyx's Mind Control ability, your sentinel may periodically fire a bullet every so often at your controlled foe so it is advised to stay away from your puppet when using a sentinel. * Sentinel weapons can be interchangeable with other Sentinel weapons, which are obtained when building or purchasing Sentinels. However, Deconstructor can only be used by Helios. Comparison to Kubrow The following comparison assumes that the player possesses all available mods for both Sentinels and Kubrow. Advantages: *Easy to acquire - requires only blueprints and resources to build. *Maintenance free. *Weapons can engage all enemies at range. *Can switch between different weapons. *Wider array of crowd-control options. *If killed, can be resurrected with full health if a killed player uses a Revive. Disadvantages: *Comparatively fragile, vulnerable to Damage-over-Time effects and Area-of-Effect attacks. **Lower maximum shields. **Lower maximum health. **Weak armor rating. **Incapable of self regeneration. Acquisition Sentinels (excluding Djinn and Wyrm Prime) can be bought for and the blueprints for . Conclave At rank 30 without any mods, each Sentinel alone will use 10 Conclave points. Media sentinel weapons.png|Sentinel Weapons Selection de:Wächter Category:Sentinel